Amanda Palmer
scarce clothing, intense manic behaviour, discussion of mental health issues)One of Amanda Palmer's best songs.]] Amanda (fucking) Palmer is an American singer-songwriter known for her work in the duo The Dresden Dolls. Astrology Double Taurus! Palmer was born on April 30, 1976 at an unknown time in New York (NY) (United States). This day corresponds to an astrological signature of Taurus sun, Taurus moon (or Gemini moon if born after 23:05) and an unknown rising sign. Within her Pluto in Libra generation (Rx), Palmer was born during the Chinese Year of the Dragon and with her lunar North Node in Scorpio. As a Taurus sun born in the Year of the Dragon, Palmer is described by PrimalAstrology.com as a 'Rattlesnake': "Strong, focused, and proud, those born under the Primal Zodiac sign of the Rattlesnake have an insatiable drive and tireless work ethic. Few people can keep up with their energy, and even less can match their persistence. They know it, too, and most Rattlesnakes expect to be respected due to their inherent power and their earned success. Members of this sign like nice things and want to live the good life. A big, beautiful home tops the Rattlesnake’s priority list followed by lots of nice things to show off. In truth they are a bit overly impressed by shows of wealth and status. Deep down what they really want is respect and adoration, but they inherently know that accumulating money is the easiest way to impress others and they happen to be quite skilled at doing just that."http://www.primalastrology.com/rattlesnake.html Mars in Cancer, Venus in Aries, Mercury in Gemini, Lilith in Aries, Chiron in Aries, Ceres in Gemini. Major Aspects Solar Yod (Neptune sextile Pluto inconjunct Sun), Sun conjunct Jupiter, Pallas conjunct Sun, NN opposite Sun, Chiron conjunct Venus, Lilith conjunct Venus, Pallas conjunct Jupiter, Venus square Saturn, Jupiter opposite Uranus, Chiron square Saturn. Articles Amanda Palmer: visionary or egotist? - The Guardian By Jon Ronson, 22 June 2013 (TW: stigmatization of cluster b personality {divergences}, ableism, ableist slurs, "It is early May in the bar of Philadelphia railway station. The singer Amanda Palmer is quite loudly telling me that she's the sort of person who – when the fancy takes her – pulls out her tampon and flings it across the room at a party. Amanda says she's never done it on stage, but then she indicates that perhaps she would if it felt appropriate to the moment. I've been with her for an hour so far – we took the Amtrak train from New York together – and there have been many similarly unfiltered pronouncements. The man sitting opposite us is evidently intrigued, because he is covertly typing various search terms into Google until he finally says, "Excuse me, are you Amanda Palmer?"" "On the train to Philadelphia, she tells me about her childhood. Amanda was born in 1976 and raised in the Boston suburbs, her mother a computer programmer and her stepfather a physicist. "I was a very weird, troubled kid," she says. "Troubled in what way?" I ask. "I was just a very dark kid," she says. "My family was complicated." "Oh?" I say, my ears pricking up. "What were the problems?" "I actually put my finger on it recently while discussing something with my family," she replies, "and realised what precisely the chasm between me and them might be. It was a house of no metaphors. I had very literal parents and I wanted to survive with metaphor and art, and there was a real sense of shame around it."" "Back in the bar at the railway station, Amanda told me she had something to say that might "come out sounding megalomaniacal or wrong, so I trust you not to misinterpret it". She said that, in the midst of the Kickstarter controversy, the New Yorker published an article "tearing me to pieces". It included "the basest, most cruel insult someone could throw at me, which was to tell me that Bertolt Brecht would not be proud of me". She paused. "And then it dawned on me how deeply hated Bertolt Brecht was, and all of a sudden my mood improved." She smiled at me, and at the girl behind the bar, who had just told her how much she loved the Dresden Dolls. "I finally saw the bigger picture," she said, "which was: I was only put on this Earth to connect with the people who were attuned.""https://www.theguardian.com/music/2013/jun/22/amanda-palmer-visionary-egotist-interview References Category:Neurodivergent People Category:Music Category:Artists Category:Sun in Taurus Category:Moon in Taurus Category:Pluto in Libra Category:Pluto Rx Category:Year of the Dragon Category:NN in Scorpio Category:Taurus-Dragon Category:Taurus-Taurus Category:Mars in Cancer Category:Venus in Aries Category:Mercury in Gemini Category:Lilith in Aries Category:Chiron in Aries Category:Ceres in Gemini Category:Sun-Jupiter Category:Pallas-Sun Category:NN-Sun Category:Chiron-Venus Category:Lilith-Venus Category:Pallas-Jupiter Category:Venus-Saturn Category:Jupiter-Uranus Category:Chiron-Saturn Category:Yod